Oblivious
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Rolan's had some huge news dumped on him by Phantom. Is it really best to be in the loop? Rolan's having second thoughts. OOCness, yaoi


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance! All credit for the characters and story plot goes to Nobuyuki Anzai.

_Warning: _OOCness, sexually suggestive things, strangeness all around, yaoi. Other than that, all spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Oblivious**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining as though all was right in the world, just as the birds were singing their joyous songs and Rolan's kitten hadn't died via the hands of Repunzel or any of the other Chess pieces. All in all, the day was being melded into an excellent one. Even the wind, which usually blew frigidly through Lestava castle's hallways, possessed a warm caress much like he remembered his mother's used to own used to be.

Rolan sighed from his place in the castle's library, at one of the elaborately decorated, oak chairs. They had an elegant vine crawling up each leg and flowers bloomed beautifully where they joined with the seat. With a long blink he set his chin upon his open palm, as he leant on forward with his elbow on the table.

Peta was supposed to be helping him study for the day, as a request by Phantom himself; so that Rolan could grow to understand the more abstract ideas in the world. However, the older knight was late, which was a strange and rare occurrence; Peta had always been the most punctual of all the knights, with Halloween being the least. Supposedly it created a good impression on the person he was recruiting and it was best to keep himself in practice, lest he get used to being lazy. Or so he said.

However, the seconds ticked by and soon fifteen minutes had come and gone and Rolan was still sitting at the large, round table alone. Abruptly, boredom showed itself in a yawn and Rolan's large toffee brown eyes gained a wetness that made him look as though he were about to start bawling.

Where was Peta? There was nothing to suggest that Peta had thought he'd be late, otherwise Candice or even Phantom himself would have delivered a small apology and an assignment for Rolan to complete instead. Rolan suddenly – with a shot of cool electricity that shot up his spine hurriedly - felt the need to start panicking if Peta didn't show himself within the next thirty seconds!

"Is there a reason for your horrified expression?" Rolan blinked thrice before his eyes focussed on a yellow skinned, grey haired individual frowning at him as he entered the room in a brisk walk. The large arch-shaped door, he'd come from swung shut with a large _bam!_ as he neared the table. Rolan hadn't noticed he'd been staring with huge, wide, tan brown eyes at the opposite mute grey, stone wall with such an expression.

Bubbles of relief exploded within his chest and Rolan stuttered a reply, "I-I was worried that something had happened to you, Peta." Rolan smiled brilliantly, "You're nearly twenty minutes late, though I'm happy to see that nothing seems to have happened! Weren't you feeling well?"

With a strange tilt of his head – a tilt that hid the man's face from his view - Peta answered surprisingly sternly, "I had something to take care of before our lesson. I apologise, I didn't predict it would take so long."

With an ear splitting scrape, the wooden seat across from Rolan was pulled out and Peta took a seat gracefully, as though gravity's policies didn't apply to his being. He pulled, with clawed hands, the books Rolan had sprawled across the table towards him. Rolan didn't think Peta read any more than two words on every page, with how quickly his light hazel eyes flew down the feeble, off cream pages.

"What are you studying, Rolan? Phantom didn't specify." Peta asked as he took the heavy book lying open in front of the young knight and sat it up so he could take a look.

"Er, well," Rolan stammered, as his eyes scanned over his reading material, "I was attempting to learn about the history of Lestava Castle, and the people in the village surrounding it. It seems that the kings and queens of Mar haven't always lived in this area." Gingerly, as though afraid that he was making a mistake and would be burnt seriously for it, Rolan pointed to a small in stature (but not in weight) book to his left, "Here," He said and tapped his right index finger on the left page twice, "Supposedly the first few generations of the royal family lived far closer to Kaldea than most villagers in surrounding villages live today."

Peta nodded with a sombre expression on his face. He idly pushed a few bangs of stray, grey hair from his face as he answered, "That is correct. The first royal family hailed from a place called Vasilios. It was south of Kaldea, but is now abadonned." He paused, and Rolan blinked across the table at Peta. Was he going to keep going? Peta gestured towards him, "Please, continue."

Ah. It seemed that Peta had expected him to. He smiled shakily and made his eyes ricochet from book to book, before he stood and pointed to the right page of the very large book seated in front of his would be tutor, "This book, _Lestava: A Complete History_, states that Lestava was moved because of water problems." Rolan's neat, thin eyebrows furrowed with thought, "But it doesn't specify what the problems were exactly."

Peta hummed and nodded, his own eyes set upon the page Rolan was rereading hurriedly, "Yes?"

"W-Well, Peta-sir," Suddenly, Rolan didn't feel so confident in his findings. Rather, he felt very stupid for pointing such information out, "I-I was wondering if you knew what these problems were or could have been."

"I have my theories," Peta replied, with a grin of his own, "It is simple to understand once you have seen the land in which the castle had been built."

Rolan's eyes lit up with curiosity, "Have you been to Vasilios, Peta?"

"I have." Idly, the man pulled a book towards him and flicked through its ragged pages, "The ground is water logged. The village was built where an ancient lake used to be. However, the lake didn't completely disappear; rather it was soaked up." Peta looked as though he were very interested in the book's contents as his eyes lit up and they rushed down the page. Rolan waited with a fidget. After a moment, Peta continued, "The ground wasn't strong enough to hold such a large amount of weight as the castle bore upon it. Eventually, it had to be abandoned, lest one of the royal household be injured."

Rolan nodded slowly, as his brain soaked up the information given to him, "That doesn't sound like mere 'water problems' to me…" He mumbled to himself as he jotted down a few quick and neat notes.

Peta's chuckle caused Rolan to blush as he realised he'd been heard, "Yes, well. The royal architects would not have wanted anyone to know of their mistake. They were supposed to be the 'best in the world', after all. It's not good for business." Rolan smiled and nodded.

That made sense. Much like everything else Peta had said. So their lesson continued; much like it has thus far. Rolan reiterated his findings, his own theories and the questions he'd noted and been looking forward to asking Peta, as the older knight answered, corrected or picked apart his presumptions. They continued until they were interrupted by the door being pushed open noisily an hour or so later. It was a sound that Rolan found himself wondering about as it tore his mind away from his studies and towards the large, thick, heavy wooden door to his right. Who was home and bored enough to use the library? He'd only ever found Peta inhabiting the large, dusty room, and he always had a book in hand when he did.

Phantom stuck his head inside the room, a large smile upon his lips, "I didn't think you both would still be at it. The amount of work you put to your studies, Rolan, is admirable."

Rolan grinned goofily as his heart throbbed pleasantly from within his chest and he rubbed his hands together nervously as he stood to bow, "Peta-sir is incredibly wise and very straight forward; he's a very good teacher. I suppose I just lost track of the time!" He laughed nervously.

"That's alright." Phantom waved away Rolan's gesture of respect, his violet eyes shining with mirth as they came to focus on Peta. Rolan's tan ones did the same, before confusion grew within them at the expression and lack of acknowledgement that Phantom was actually there, "Am I allowed to interrupt your lesson, Peta?" Phantom asked pleasantly.

The tall knight seemed angry (or in the least irritated) with Phantom's appearance, as Rolan spied a large frown beginning to pull Peta's lips down. His eyes didn't meet Phantom's violet gaze as he answered, rather snippily, "There is little that can stop you, should I disagree. You will sit down despite which ever answer I give you."

Rolan blinked; that was a rather odd response. Usually Peta was most forward when talking to Phantom, however, he seemed as though he were sulking with Rolan's saviour. Which drew question marks within Rolan's mind in ink, dirt, sand and water, because he had never witnessed the older knight doing anything like _sulk_ with anyone, let alone Phantom. Peta always seemed to be at his most agreeable when around him. Until today that is.

"Er," Rolan started hesitantly, as Phantom took a seat with his large smile still in place between them both, to Rolan's right and Peta's left, "Peta, are you alright? Do you feel ill?"

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Oh, alright."

Rolan sat down again and began to twiddle his thumbs, before he realised that Peta was starting to glare a hole through the book he was gripping in his hands mercilessly: he was started to crumple the think leather covers and stab his nails into the few pages Rolan could spy from his seat. Not that anyone could blame him, but Rolan was starting to feel that he was currently sitting in the presence of a very, _very _annoyed knight. Though what Phantom could have done to make him feel as Peta seemed too, Rolan hadn't a clue. As a result of his discovery, he immediately picked up a book and tried to set himself to the task of reading it very thoroughly and hiding himself behind it at the same time. Perhaps if he behaved, he wouldn't get hurt, or (in the very least) Peta and Phantom wouldn't set any giant Guardian ARM on each other, regardless that they were sitting in an enclosed room and that he was very close by.

"Peta," Phantom's voice wrung out over the oppressive silence that had fallen upon them like an invisible blizzard that had started to batter Rolan's ears mercilessly, "Dear, Peta."

Rolan couldn't help but peer over his book curiously as he heard Peta almost growl his answering remark. How strange, he thought with confusion. He hadn't ever heard Phantom call anyone 'dear' (though he expected that Phantom's old lovers would have had the honour of receiving such a title. Not that Peta and Phantom were lovers though! Rolan didn't mean to imply that they were, just that they were acting as if they were, though he didn't particularly understand why they would and – Oh! – He was confusing himself!). Was it some sort of routine they'd developed at the beginning of their long friendship (or so Phantom had claimed; Rolan hadn't been able to confirm it from Peta) in order to cheer the other up.

"Are you angry with me, Peta?" Phantom asked almost sweetly as he folded his arms on top of the oak table.

"_No._"

Rolan gulped from behind his book; _so, _the entire Peta and 'dear' thing wasn't a way to cheer each other up. And despite what Peta's reply was, the scalding tone Peta had put into his monosyllabic answer screamed his _real _answer. Had Phantom really been able to upset the much taller knight _that much_? So much so that he could lie so passionately, that his real feelings could be easily – so much so that even a child could have realised the man's real intentions - translated from his words? Rolan almost wished to sink into the ground; Phantom's expression hadn't changed and Peta (despite his face being hidden behind his large book) seemed as though he would combust at any moment! Rolan was sure he could see the outline of angry red flames starting to surround his teacher. All in all, Rolan felt that his health was at risk!

"Erm, ah, Peta-sir?"

"Peta…" Phantom practically sang over his question, as though he hadn't realised he'd been asking one. Rolan pulled his book closer to the edge of the table, hoping to make himself disappear as Phantom leant forward, towards the fiery knight, "Why are you angry with me, Peta?"

"I am helping Rolan." Came the immediate, clipped reply, "Be _quiet._"

"But Peta-dear-"

"I'm not your 'dear'. I have never been anyone's _'dear'_."

Rolan's eyes flickered between the two as they continued to toss words and phrases at each other, though Peta's (Rolan admitted with a slight shiver) held a far more perilous force behind them than what Phantom's did.

"But you are very dear to me, Peta." The knight continued, as though he were blind to the fierce aura surrounding Peta.

Suddenly, the air around Peta became electric as though a single touch would have left the person foolish enough to attempt to touch shocked or in the worst case, dead. Rolan had to strain his ears in order to hear his snake-like hiss, "Do not mention such things in front of one of your chosen ones."

Phantom's expression changed to one of surprise, as though he'd forgotten Rolan was there. With Phantom's quick glance to his left and a slight scrape of the wooden chair's legs on the rough stone floor beneath them, Rolan smiled shakily, and waved awkwardly. For a moment, Phantom blinked at him, as though wondering when he'd sat down to join them, before the knight turned back to Peta, and was once again smiling charmingly at him, "Rolan won't mind, just as he won't let anyone know."

There was an order in Phantom's deceivingly flippant words, and Rolan caught it without any difficulty. His expression steeled itself into one of seriousness; this must be terribly important (and secret) if Peta didn't want to talk about it in front of him. Honour bloomed within Rolan's sky blue clad chest; Phantom was entrusting him with one of his secrets! He almost wanted to burst with happiness as his heart hammered against his ribs painfully. However, he amiably made himself pretend to read, his appearance one of a calm, collected individual.

"I do not care. _I _choose that now isn't the time to talk about your indiscretions."

"What indiscretions? I was sure you would like it."

This argument almost sounded like a – No! Rolan forced that thought from his mind; his knight Phantom wasn't one to be abnormal, despite his immortality and the strange things he found amusing (Rolan had never understood what was so amusing about watching the one that had vowed to destroy you grow stronger; he'd much rather get rid of them early, before he became a problem).

Peta didn't reply, and all but the books lying on the table were silent as a breeze blew their pages noisily. Rolan sighed mutely as the silence grew to be minutes long. After a moment for he began to hope that they had finally stop-

"Peta, dearest."

"Will you _go away_? You are being extremely annoying." Rolan could hear a violent hiss that spoke of much cruelty in Peta's answer, "I know you gained the zombie tattoo when you were nothing more than a mere child, but you are now twenty two, despite what you look. Start acting it."

Phantom retorted immediately, "I wish to sort through our problems like adults. _You_ are the one acting like a child." Somehow, Rolan didn't like where this was going as one of Peta's hands turned the page very noisily.

"Rolan is still here." He muttered, sounding dejected and sulky.

"And he will not share anything he witnesses with a soul."

"And the soulless? What of them? I am sure I recruited many Chess soldiers without one. Will he not share a word of this conversation with them?"

"It can be arranged."

The entire 'conversation' had started to remind Rolan of his parents' disagreements. They were things they didn't (or at least his mother didn't) like discussing in front of him, thinking that they would worry him should he grow to understand the nature of their argument. However, it hadn't stopped his father, who usually talked through his mother's argument and ended up revealing whatever the problem was to Rolan's ears anyway. The most common problem had always been the amount of time Rolan's father stayed at home; he was a hard working man, willing to be so that way his family could lead a good life. However, Rolan remembered with his heart sinking, it had always leaded to him never seeing his father for days.

Was this fight between Phantom and Peta just like the arguments between his parents? Was Rolan not supposed to be there that way he wouldn't be burdened with their problems? Was that what Peta was worried about? It was easy to admit that Peta was like a parent to him; he'd cared for him for the past six years and he'd done it in a way that was most admirable way, a way that had turned him into a very special person to Rolan. And he was eternally grateful and indebted to Phantom...

"Rolan does not need to know."

Phantom's smile grew slightly, and Rolan spied his good hand, the one that Rolan could see was adorned with demon like claws, was suddenly very close to the book in which Peta was still holding with a deathly drip, "Rolan does." He argued almost gently, "We 'can't keep this hidden forever', weren't you the one that told me that? That 'someone would find out, be it by our own carelessness or through their own curiosity'? I'm sure it was you who told me that, Peta."

Peta made a small noise of agreement, before Rolan spied Peta's eyes appear over the top of the book, as though he were seeking to do what Rolan was doing; hiding, protecting himself. Suddenly he jerked back, making the chair screech and a dark frown appear on his face. Rolan had almost stood up with worry and fright, but instead managed (with great difficulty) to remain seated, his hands now mimicking the actions that Peta had now stopped; gripping the book in his hands as though it were his last life-line.

He peered over it erratically as Peta hissed, "Don't think that because I'm willing to hear you out, that you have any right to touch me."

Touch him? Rolan's mind immediately questioned, Had Phantom tried to _touch _him? Where?! Did that hand that was creeping across the table, do something that Peta didn't like? What had its purpose for being so close to Peta in the first place? Rolan wanted to knock himself in the head, there came those homosexual judgments again. But Rolan wasn't going to believe that! They were very likely to be close friends!

Phantom's smile faltered for a mere second and Rolan wasn't sure if he'd seen or imagined seeing it. Phantom's light tone seemed forced when he next spoke, "I don't see what I need to explain or apologise about. I really thought you'd like it."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "_You_ were the one that had arranged this lesson with Rolan and _you_ were the one that caused me to be late."

Oh, Rolan's mind supplied smartly, Phantom had caused Peta to be late? Why hadn't Peta just said so?

"It wouldn't have taken so long, if you hadn't argued." Phantom replied a tone as snippy as Peta's beginning to leak into his own.

"Nothing is ever so simple with you."

"You wound me, my pret-"

Suddenly, as though someone had stepped on Peta's foot _hard_, Peta was glaring with as much heat as the sun and several other bonfires. Rolan winced, however, Phantom didn't, instead meeting the glare with one of his own, "Peta, you're acting like a child."

"I don't see anything childish about my actions. I have asked you not to call me what you were or anything like it in the past, and you have ignored me. I have ever right to be angry."

"But you are pre-"

"Rolan," Peta said, loudly, over Phantom's words (which Phantom had halted with a very slight smile right after the other man had started), "We will continue another day. I suggest you read, _A Horticulturalist's Guide to the Ground_ before you continue, it will give you a detailed analysis of the area in which Vasilios is located. I apologise, I must go." After he'd shot a particularly vicious glare at Phantom, he stalked from the room, with his robes billowing behind him dramatically.

Rolan blinked with confusion, twice, thrice before he heard Phantom chuckle. Timidly, Rolan leant forward, so his elbows were on the table and whispered, as though Peta could still hear him from where ever he was then, "Phantom-sir, is everything alright?"

Phantom's smile grew large again, "It's simply a quarrel, Rolan. There's nothing to worry about. I think I just made him angrier than he already was. That's all."

"Er, but if you don't mind me asking, Phantom-sir, what made Peta angry?"

After a very tense moment – the air of which made Rolan feel like he couldn't breathe – Phantom spoke quietly, "He's very insecure about his appearance." Phantom admitted, with a surprising sincerity in his voice, "He has been since I first met him."

Rolan nodded, an expression of worry on his face; he didn't think Peta cared about the way he looked. Not many Chess soldiers did, let alone the knights. They wanted power and that was all that mattered. And – well, sort of – Peta did look _slightly _odd, but many of the other Chess pieces did also – and well – Peta was better looking than Halloween and Repunzel. Rolan's mind stumbled over the idea, trying to make it move gracefully through his mind and failed dismally.

As though reading his mind Phantom chuckled again, and cast an amused glance his way, "He's attractive, don't you think so, Rolan? Especially when he's livid; he gains a magnificent glow."

Magnificent glow? Was Phantom speaking of the flames that had surrounded Peta's form and threatened to burn anyone stupid enough to get too close? Was that what Phantom referring to? Rolan felt his heart skip awkwardly and his eyes grew wide as he stuttered, "A-Attractive, sir?" He laughed nervously, "I wouldn't know."

"Of course you would," Phantom admonished, "Even if you don't find men attractive, you have an opinion and your own idea of what would make a man attractive to a woman."

That made sense, Rolan supposed. He fingered his lips whilst deep in thought, "Er, well, he-he does look slightly strange," Rolan felt a cold sweat appear over his being and he fidgeted uncomfortably as Phantom's gaze became frosty, "But, his grin does have a certain charm to it?"

"Hn," Phantom agreed with a smile, his eyes on the door leading out of the library, "I suppose it does."

This felt strange. The entire situation felt _really _bizarre. Was he really talking to Phantom about what made Peta attractive? Surely he'd fallen asleep during his study session. But why would he dream about this anyway? And Peta would have woken him up immediately after finding him asleep. And he'd have lectured him about getting to bed earlier. Really, he'd rather be in this strange dream than receiving a lecture; Peta was incredibly good at making a person feel unbearably guilty about their actions.

"If I might ask, Phantom, what was bothering Peta before he came in?"

Phantom hummed almost to himself, "Peta thinks I'm teasing him when I call him 'pretty'." Rolan thought he'd heard incorrectly and questioned Phantom again, stammering an apology as he did so, "You didn't hear wrong, Rolan. He is very dear to me, and I find him particularly charming."

"R-Really?" Rolan asked, dumbfounded. His image of Phantom was tarnished – slightly, Rolan couldn't imagine Phantom being a completely bad person in his mind – was he really implying that Peta and him – _close _relationship – abnormal? Rolan's mind couldn't wind itself around the idea.

"Yes. I have for a very long time."

"Oh." He squeaked. "Doesn't Peta return your," Rolan gulped thickly as he felt his cheeks gain a pretty pink hue, "Feelings?"

Violet eyes blinked at him curiously, "Yes. Peta's told me that my feelings are reciprocated. However, he seems to be having a hard time expressing himself."

Rolan mulled over the information he was just given, his mind numb as it injected itself into his brain painfully slowly. This _relationship_ explained everything. The little attention Phantom showed Candice despite her obvious devotion and willingness to do anything for him, the worried pacing Peta practiced whenever Phantom wasn't within Lestava castle's boundaries, even the wave of depression that had fallen upon the older knight when Phantom had been defeated after the last War Games. And they'd kept this relationship secret from _everyone _for more than six years? Rolan's mind almost didn't want to soak the idea up!

His tan brown eyes found their way to Phantom's face and he was surprised to find a look that screamed the tender worry that Phantom must have been feeling; Peta was angry with him and it seemed that the usual way to deal with it (well, in the case of a woman, Rolan had found): complimenting the way they looked, or anything else about them, wasn't going to work. But Phantom seemed happy every other day, so perhaps this _relationship_ (why wouldn't it slide through Rolan's mind easily!?) was doing something good for them both. Or in the least it was doing Phantom some good.

It was best he showed Phantom that his loyalty hadn't changed because of the new information. Rolan tapped his nails on the book he was still holding's cover nervously, "If you don't mind me asking, Phantom, but what did you do to annoy Peta as much as you did before he came here?"

Without turning from where he was staring at the door, Phantom answered clearly, "I got him a present and had been hoping he'd wear it for me from now on."

"Oh? What was it?"

Somehow, Phantom's smile didn't seem so simply pleasant as he turned towards him, "I'm afraid Peta really would be angry should I tell you _what_ it was I got him."

Within a nanosecond, Rolan's face went from pale to beet red as Phantom's implication sunk in; oh dear, he hadn't even thought as far as anything so lewd! Was Phantom attempting to find out how much he could mentally scar Rolan before the day was done?

"Oh." He repeated in a voice an octave higher than usual, "Well, then, perhaps its best you get him another present," Rolan was sure his face was about to catch alight, "One that has pure intentions behind it."

He raised his good hand to his chin and looked as though he'd dived deep into his thoughts. After a moment, Phantom hummed, "I suppose you're right. Peta never was good at receiving gifts that weren't books. And his gift did hint at something more than we have now."

More than they had now? Did Phantom mean to say that after _six years _they had yet to do the dirty with each other? Rolan's face turned pink again. Why hadn't he seen this relationship sooner?

Rolan nodded eagerly, glad to be leading their conversation away from Peta's clothes, "Perhaps you could get him something practical. Something you know he'll use everyday." As an after thought, Rolan added, "And he'd be able to remember you whenever he looked at it."

Phantom looked surprised with his suggestion, but he was soon beaming, his hands rested passively on the table as his expression turned to one of a somewhat excited person, "I think that's an excellent idea."

Wow, three compliments in one day, Rolan's heart really was going to implode! Or it was going to break a few of his ribs in the effort of finding more room to expand. Either way, he found himself grinning broadly, his cheeks pale once more.

For seemingly the final time, Phantom's seat scratched over the stone floor and he stood. Rolan watched with wide eyes, "Thank you, Rolan." Phantom said sincerely, surprising Rolan with his voicing his gratitude.

Rolan nodded and smiled again, "It's a pleasure to have helped you, Phantom." He replied pleasantly. Phantom inclined his head, and Rolan waved as the knight turned and made his exit silently.

Rolan turned back to his study notes, his eyebrows drawn into the centre of his forehead as he thought. He hoped they would sort out the misunderstanding between them; they really did seem content with the lives they had together. Who was Rolan to argue or disagree with it? Just because Phantom had been abnormal the entire time, didn't change the fact that he'd saved Rolan's life, nor did it change Peta's actions towards him for the six years before. He still found that he was grateful and that they both deserved happiness. That was all that mattered to Rolan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where Rolan hadn't cared about the two people most important to him's sexual orientation, he found that knowing about such an affair was working hard against him. He found it near impossible to listen to Candice and her hopes of running away with Phantom and he wondered briefly if he should just crush her heart now before she fell any deeper in love with him.

From across the large, stone hallway in which the knights of the zodiac gathered during one of their meetings, Rolan found that Candice's voice carried on the slight breeze walking through Lestava castle and entered his ears as though she were standing right beside him.

"Rolan!" She called shrilly as she entered the hall with a huge bounce in her step, "I heard from one of the people in the village that Phantom purchased a ring!"

Rolan blinked with confusion, "A ring, Candice?" He asked.

With a broad smile she nodded, "Do you think Phantom's finally decided to settle down? From what I heard the ring was incredibly beautiful! Do you think he realised how much I care? Do you think he'll choose me? He tells you things, Rolan, come on, tell me! Don't stand their looking stupid!"

With a dark flush, Rolan found himself stuttering, "Er, n-no! I haven't h-heard a thing! I wasn't aware that Phantom even went to the village."

A ring? A _ring_?! Phantom had purchased a ring and Peta had reacted badly? And supposedly it was an extremely beautiful ring? A small seed of relief was planted in his chest; Phantom really wasn't so perverted he'd purchased any impure items, for any improper activities. But a ring? Rolan now saw what message Phantom had been sending to Peta. He saw it as easily as he saw Halloween in a crowd of pawns.

"Oh! Do you think he'll propose on one knee? In the moonlight?" As Candice continued to prattle Rolan realised that she would be heart broken once the truth was revealed. The poor girl had had her heart set on Phantom since before the War Games six years before.

Rolan sighed and smiled a very fake smile, "I'm sure he'd want the person he loved to feel very special; he'd definitely propose somewhere in private."

"Oh, you're so right, Rolan! And Phantom would make his wife feel like a queen! I can see it!"

So could Rolan he realised as the image of Peta in a dress very unlike his current robes caused him flush pink again. He didn't know if he liked not being oblivious to his saviour's love life. Candice seemed to really be enjoying her ignorance immensely as she continued to bound and hop around the main hall with glee, a huge smile upon her face as though Phantom had proposed and she was celebrating. It really was unfair to leave her so happy when the ring was more than likely being forced upon Peta's finger as they spoke, unless it had already been done.

Suddenly he was being hugged (or perhaps choked was a better word?) by an overly excited, masochistic woman. Candice giggled childishly into his left ear. Rolan smiled, "You won't be mad if it isn't you, will you Candice?" He asked innocently.

"What?!" She squeezed harder, causing Rolan's face to turn red as she growled maliciously, "What makes you say that, Rolan?"

"Er, well, Phantom hasn't told me anything! But there's always a chance that it isn't you!" He squeaked hurriedly, his hands clasping at Candice's thin arms and attempting (and failing miserably) to pull them from around his neck.

Candice looked determined, one arm still hooked around Rolan's neck as she drew her right hand into a fist and swore, "Then I'll challenge and kill the wretch that stole my dearest Phantom from me!"

Rolan really hoped she didn't. Peta would be able to beat her into the ground with barely a blink. However, despite everything, Candice really did look happy being oblivious. After a tense moment that saw Rolan continue to stare at Candice's dancing form, Rolan decided with a smile, why not be oblivious with her? She was having fun and he'd often found it amusing to dream up their futures in the past. It wouldn't harm anyone, would it?

"Perhaps Phantom would organise a romantic dinner before he proposed?" Rolan suggested quietly and with a shy smile.

Candice began to hop from foot to foot again as she came to a halt in front of the blue jacket wearing knight. They both grinned foolishly, "He would wouldn't he? And perhaps he'll kiss her breathless right after he does!"

Yes, Rolan realised as he followed Candis into the late afternoon sun, it was a lot of fun being oblivious.

* * *

**Woffy: **… I love Peta. His moodiness drives me to giggles. Much love I hold for him. :D Other than that… This was the longest one-shot I've ever created! It's over 5, 000 words long! My Mum's always told me I talk too much. I suppose she's right. 

And, you were thinking Peta's gift was something dirty like Rolan did, weren't you? Hehe, yeah, deny it all you want, _I_ know the truth!

Reviews and criticism welcomed. Hint, hint.

-Edit: 14.07.07: Just corrected a few mistakes (thanks to _vivid4_ for spotting it) and making a few sentences easier to read and understand. I also added a bit more description here and there.-


End file.
